TPC 2
by Thatsxohotx23
Summary: Welcome to the new Clique: Massie, Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, and Claires children...What can happen with these 7th grade girls? Nobody knows. Welcome Pretty Commitee #2, we hope you ah-dore your time, Enjoy it while you can. Rated T Just in case...
1. Prequel

Story Title: TPC #2

Chapter Title: Meet The Old and the New

Summary: Welcome to the new Clique: Massie, Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, and Claires children...What can happen with these 7th grade girls? Nobody knows. Welcome Pretty Commitee #2, we hope you ah-dore your time, Enjoy it while you can.

The Harringtons:

Massie Harrington: Massie married Derrington and now they have a daughter together! Massie still lives a fabulous life of luxury. Massie designed her own fashion line called Block Coture.

Derrick Harrington: Hes loved Massie since grade 7 and now theyre married with a beautiful daughter! Hes still the shorts wearing, soccer lover he was in 7th grade. Derrick is now a professional soccer player and recently joined David Beckhams old team!

Miley Harrington: Miley is Massie and Derricks daughter. Coming into grade 7 could be tough now that shes having to be the leader of TPC. Could her mom's reputation be even harder to handle than hers?

Meet The Ploverts:

Dylan Plovert: Dylan and Chris are now married and have a georgous daugher. Dylan is a size 2 and still obsessed with losing weight. Dylan is especially worried about her weight because of the camrea adding 10 pounds. Dylan took over Merri-Lee's talk show after she died in a tragic car accident.

Chris Plovert: Chris and Dylan have gotten married and theyre daughter is ah-dorable! Chris is starting to get annoyed with Dylans eating obsession though. Chris is a lawyer now and recently won a case earning 50,000 dollars!

Chloe Plovert: Chloe is Dylan and Chris' daughter! Shes so over Dylan's eating habits, especially when a rumor goes around that shes aneroxic.

Meet The Gregorys:

Kristen Gregory: Kristen is back richer and happier than ever. Kristen is a single mother to Nichole Gregory. Shes recently gotten a lot of money because of a scratch off which was a 520,000 dollar winner! Shes providing a great life for her and her daughter. Kristen works for a clothing store part time.

Nichole/Nichi Gregory: Nichole is Kristen Gregory's daughter. She prefers the name Nichi though. When Miley's boyfriend tries to kiss her could that ruin her and make her an LBR?

Meet The Hotzs:

Alicia Hotz: Alicia is now married to Josh and loving it! They have a daughter Ashlyn and a son Holden. Shes now taken up a career of modeling!

Josh Hotz: Josh is married to Alicia and has 2 beautiful children with her, Ashlyn and Holden! Josh is a drummer in a band called SMASH and recently had his band's song hit #1 on the charts!

Ashlyn Hotz: Money, Popularity, and all the Boys...what more could a girl want? A lot! Ashlyn is Alicia and Josh's daughter. Her and her older brother, Holden, are very close. What happens when something serriously bad happens to Holden though?

Holden Hotz: Alicia and Josh's oldest child. He's totally into soccer and practices with Derrick a lot! What happens when something bad happens to him though? Will he be gone forever?

Meet the Fishers:

Claire Fisher: Claire and Cam are finally married! Theyre daughter Emma is a beautiful girl! Claire has been working as a photographer.

Cam Fisher: Cam and Claire are married finally! His beautiful daughters name is Emma. Cam works as a Gym teacher at briarwood.

Emma Fisher: Emma's Claire and Cam's only daughter. She loves being in the PC#2 but worries theyre talking about her behind her back.

NOTE: Todd drowned in a pool trying to be criss angel smiles innocently 


	2. Chapter 1

Story Title: TPC #2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Clique, I don't though.

A/N: Thanks for all the ah-mazing reviews!!! I will update when i get 5 for this chapter! Heres some comments back:

beanbabe: Thanks!!! I'll deffinatley continue!

hallieee09: Thanks! Heres some more for ya!

HersheyKiss247: Thanks so much! Heres an Update!

Pandaboo22: Thanks! Kristen is single. I'm still on the 5th book so i have no idea who griffin is and i dont really know much about Kemp. I decided she'd just be a single mom. :)

the.sky.is.the.limit: Thanks! Haha i 3 how todd died too! Heres your Update!

To anyone else i missed...Sorry and I'll answer you in the next chapter proably!

Chapter Title: Welcome to OCD's 7th Grade

-----------------------------------------------xoxo----------------------------------------------

Harrington Estate, Westchester Mileys Closet September 9, 2032 7:23am

"Ughhhh! Bacon, I hate school." Miley announced to her golden retriver. She took a sip of her Vanilla Bean Coolata the housekeeper, Grettah, made her before putting on her baby pink skirt, gray leggings, and white tube top. She slipped on a pink pair of Juicy Coture Flip Flops and went to her vanity. She applied some pale pink blush, gray eyeshadow with a tint of pink, black eyeliner, black mascara, and pink lip gloss. She picked up her puppy and put him in his 5'x5' hot pink cage. "Bye Bacon! Wish me luck!"

OCD, Westchester Cafe September 9, 2032 12:07pm

"Miley I heart your top! Who's it by?" Ashlyn Hotz asked admiring Miley's white tube top that had small beads sewn on to the top to add a little sparkle.

"I know I love it!" Emma Fisher told her.

"Thanks. It's by Block Couture." Miley said acting like it didnt matter she got a compliment. She smeared some strawberry pink lipgloss on her lips and threw the tube in her purse. She noticed her pink sidekick was flashing: 1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE. She flipped it open:

Message From:  
Nichi Gregory 682-3418 -  
be in the cafe in 15.  
srry im l8.  
sleepover 2nite rite?  
-  
Recived:  
12:18pm 9/9/32

Miley Clicked Reply and sent her message:

mmmk. yeah. c'u 8pm 2nite!

"Nichi will be here in 10ish. " Miley announced.

"Okay. Ew whats that smell?" Chloe Plovert asked. They all got a wiff if something that smelled like dog poo. Amanda Rynfeild walked past them smearing a brown colored lipgloss on her lips.

"Amanda, are you a dog?" Miley asked.

"Uh..no?" Amanda replied.

"Then why are you eating your poo?" Miley asked. Chloe, Emma, and Ashlyn gave her a high 5 and started cracking up. Amanda immediatley threw the lipgloss in the trash and wiped her lips on her sleve leaving a big nasty smudge on her blue old navy long sleve shirt. She smoothed down her skirt leaving a brown dot on the back. "So she eats it and does it all at the same time? Wow multi talented i see." Miley started laughing along with Ashlyn, Emma, and Chloe.

"Damn you Miley. Go...Go...UGHHH!" She yelled. She never had good comebacks.

"Hmm..Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." Miley said sarcastically. Just then Nichi walked up.

"Whats so funny?" Nichi asked. Chloe explained it to her and Nichi couldnt stop laughing. "Okay thats high-larious!"

"Okay. So moving on. Tonight at the sleepover we need to come up with a plan for the back to school party this weekend. We're expected to throw one." Miley announced to them all.

"Sounds good..." They all agreed.

-----------------xoxo-  
Love it? Hate it? Tell me pleaseeee! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: SniCKERSBaBi022: Thanks! Honestly I'm not sure...It'll proably be mostly kids though. Sorryyy!

blondeandbeautiful216: Thanks! Don't worry, Emma is in the clique to stay (most likley...) but she wont be Kuh-laire-ish, don't worry! They're in 7th grade so 12 or 13ish. Look no further...update starts now!

the.sky.is.the.limit: Thanks x 10! Haha I was surprised i came up with that one...I usually suck at Massie comebacks :)

Boris Yeltsin: Oooh you should deffinatley read them! Haha yep, Livvy the lip gloss eater:)

HersheyKiss247: Thanks!!!!!!

Mini Massie: Thanks so much! I'll deffinatley continue!

ForeverPreppy619: Thanks! I'm not sure about the dads. The parents might not be mentioned much...but briarwood boys will be included soon!

I want to thank all you reviewers sooo much! Your reviews make me smile:D You guys all are ah-mazingg! Again, Thanks x97348375765384757645! x's and o's to you all!

Thank you to my readers too! You guys rock!

Personal Congrats to Me who finished the 5th book! And EhMehGawd! I wont give any spoilers incase you havent read but WOW!

Okay last thing i promise AND MAKE SURE YOU PAY ATTENTION!!! I'm looking for a co-writer. Sadly, I'm already getting writers block. I figure someone can maybe write a chapter here and there for me just to get me an idea of where i want to go. Your chapter will be posted. If you'd like this job please fill out this form and send it to thatsxohotx23 at aol dot com replace the at with  
and replace dot with .  
or you can PM it to me...

Heres the form:  
Name:  
Age:  
How Many Storys You've written:  
How Many Storys You've written for the Clique:  
Link to your fan fiction profile:  
E-mail:  
Please write the next chapter and post it here...---:

okay sorry about the long A/N! STARTING NOW!!!!!!!!! --------------------------xoxo-----------------------------

Harrington Estate, West Chester Miley's Room September 9, 2032 3:02pm

Miley threw down her backpack as she walked into her room. She threw her backpack down and picked up the outfit she'd layed down on her bed earlier, Pink satin fur jacket, blue scarf, dark and light purple striped dress, maroon tights, blueish purse, and black ballet flats. [A/N: yes i got that idea from a picture of massie in the movie. She changed quickly and put on some light red lip gloss and 2 black beaded braclets. She smoothed her hair then went to her closet to get pajamas for later. Normally she would have just put those on first but TPC2 had some major shopping to do.

--------------------------xoxo--------------------------

i know, i know. Thats barely a chapter. I'm sorry but i have like...no time. I'll update tomorrowish! Promise...but please dont hold me to it i might be a day or 2 late...I'm soooo sorry! 2 reviews first! Sorry guys! Byeee! xoxo, brit 


	4. Chapter 3

Okay so I realize that was like the crappiest thing ever. It's called a filler! It gets my mind going so you get a chapter sooner. My apology is I've pictures of Miley, Chloe, Nichi, Emma, and Ashlyn on my profile. Please tell me if they don't work or if theyre you and you want them removed. NOW...Heres a comment back.

CriticCorner: Thanks! (Whats KOW though?) and boys will be added soon :D possibly in this chapter...

orangemice311: I did want to write and i will keep writing.

SniCKERSBaBi022: thanks!!! haha totally WOW.

ForeverPreppy619: Thanksx10!

BAM its Lyssie: Uhm..sure but how do you make bold? Yeah sorry about the short chapter it was just to get my brain going.

Boris Yeltsin: Tell me about it. Plus I'm very good at getting it. Heres a real chapter :D

Andddddd last but not least...My Co-writer-ish person is...the.sky.is.the.limit:D heres your chapter, be sure to review cause i want at least 5 (i've lowered it since i always update sooner)

-------------------------xoxo--------------------------

Harrington Estate, Westchester Mileys Room September 9, 2032 5:23pm

Chloe, Ashlyn, Emma, and Nichi had soon arrived in Miley's room. They were busy gossiping away. "Okay," Miley announced. "I think we should start party planning. First lets set a color scheme."

"Oooohhh! What about Silver and Black?" Nichi asked.

"Too New Years. Green and Red?" Chloe said.

"Too Christmas. Silver and Gold?" Emma asked.

"EW Gold is disgusting. I say Silver, Pink, and Blue." Chloe said.

"No wait. I have one. Silver and Lime Green?" Miley said.

"Oooh!"s "Pretty"s and "Why didnt I think of that"s burst out of the girls mouth.

"Okay I guess thats a go. Grab your purses, Mall time." Miley announced.

-----------xoxo------------

Westchester Mall, Westchester Party Time Extreme Store September 9, 2032 5:47pm

"Okay since the beach is ahb-viously the location don't grab anything that will get all nasty. Plastic no paper." Miley told the girls. "I'm going to get party favors I'll be back in 20."

As soon as Miley left the girls started grabbing plates, bowls, spoons, forks, knives, campfire sticks, napkins, streamers, balloons, ribbion, balloon weights, table cloths, tables, chairs, food, and wayyy more! 20 minutes later Miley came in with 7 bags full of 200 silver chains with little green apple pendants that had a diamond heart in the corner and 200 watches with the same design on the inside. "I've got favors and they're ah-dorble!!!" Miley yelled out to them. She opened a box of each and showed them to her friends.

"Ehmehgawd Miley! Those are ah-dorble! I want one!" Chloe squealed.

"Meh too!!!" Nichi, Emma, and Ashlyn cried.

"Here," Miley said handing them each a necklace box. "Now we need to get outfits." They all headed down to Victorias Secret to look. "Everyone get something, accessories and make up included, and meet me in the dressing room in half an hour." Miley announced.

Westchester Mall, Westchester Victorias Secret Dressing Rooms September 9, 2032 6:45pm

"Okay time to rate." Miley declared. "Ashlyn you first."

Ashlyn was wearing a lime green bikini under a metallic silver spagetti strap dress that fell just above her knees, Lime green PINK Flip flops, silver mascara and eyeliner, red lipstick, Miley's favor necklace and silver bangles.

"9.5" Emma said.

"9.6" Chloe said.

"9.6" Nichi agreed.

"9.5" Miley said. "Emma next."

Emma was wearing a silver bikini under a lime green cami and a silver bubble skirt, lime green wedges, black mascara and eyeliner, pink lipgloss, Miley's favor necklace, and a silver beaded braclet.

"9.6" Chloe, Nichi, Ashlyn, and Miley all agreed.

"Chloe." Miley said.

Chloe was wearing a lime and silver stripe bikini under a lime green short sleve satin dress, silver pumps, black mascara, pink lipstick, Miley's favor necklace, and a silver and lime green beaded braclet.

"9.3" Nichi and Ashlyn agreed.

"9.4" Emma and Miley said.

"Nichi." Miley said.

Nichi was wearing a silver tankini under jean shorts, a lime green v-neck tank, silver flip flops, clear lipgloss, silver mascara, Miley's favor necklace, and a silver ring.

"9.6" Emma, Ashlyn, and Chloe agreed.

"9.7" Miley said. "And Moi?"

Miley wore a lime green bikini with silver crystals on the top under a spagetti strap silver sequin mini dress, lime green and silver stripe flip flops, light red lipgloss, silver eyeliner, black mascara, clear glitter eyeshadow, red blush, a silver diamond necklace, a silver ring, 2 silver braclets, and 1 lime braclet that was held to the silver ones by a lime green ribbon.

"Ehmehgawd! 9.9" They all screamed so loud one of the workers 'shhh'ed them.

"Thanks!" Miley said.

----------xoxo----------

A/N: I know short again but its 11:24 and i can't miss Chelsey Latley. More tomorrow! 3 xoxo, brit 


	5. Authors Note

Okay guys this is just an authors note that will be taken down as soon as I update. Anyways...Firstly (is that a word?) its like 11pm so I'm not going to add a chapter today. Tomorrow I proably will. Monday I go back to school (I've had spring break all week) so I will most likley have piles of homework. I'll try my best to update monday but if not I'll make it up to you Tuesday or Wednesday.

Secondly(idk if thats a word either) I'm going to answer you back...

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks! I think its a little easier to picture them if I do.

BAM its Lyssie: Thanks for Helping:D I'll do that next time since this is just an A/N i dont think its really nessary...

myinspirationxox: Thanks? Honestly you need to realize its a fiction though. Sure they're not going to marry their seventh grade crushes but making up random people would be veryyyyy confusing. As I mentioned before I just started book 6 so i have no idea whats going on. I don't really care if you think my story needs creativity, I like it and so do many other people. I'm not trying to sound rude or snotty but serriously...if you dont like it, dont read it. :D btw, the clique movie comes out in the end of 2oo8. Read for movie updates.

HersheyKiss247: Thanks soooooo Much!

Thirdly(I serriously doubt thats a word...anyways...): Goodnight :D Or Maybe Goodmorning, or maybe even Good Afternoon. haha depends when you read this ;-) Good [insert time of day here :-) 


	6. The Last Good Bye Chp 4

A/N: I know, I know. I suck. And Your now going to think I suck more...I'm ending this early. Heres the last chapter...Sorry guys! The reason is I get writers block like after 1 scentence. I finally forced myself to sit down and type something...Here it is. (P.s. I'll have more storys soon.) (P.s.s. I'm taking down the pics in 2 days.)

------------------xoxo--------------------

Harrington Estate, Westchester Miley's Room (TPC Sleepover)  
September 16, 2032 7:47pm

TPC's party was over and they were now at Miley's house. Miley had been sulking on her bed since they got there. "Okay Miley. I give up what the hell is wrong?!" Chloe burst out.

"Guys...Come sit down..." Miley said patting her bed. Once everyone was seated she began. "I'm...I'm...moving..." She finally got out. Tears burned her eyes threatening to come out. She let one tear fall down her cheek. "My parents...they want to go to...to...Paris!"

"Ehmehgawd!" Everyone screamed hugging Miley.

"How come?" Emma asked sympathetically.

"My daddy...he...he got a buisness offer. We leave tomorrow!" Miley said.

------------xoxo------------

I guess you can imagine what happens...Kisses to all of you and Apologies too! You Know You Love Me. xoxo, brit 3 


End file.
